The present invention related to a saw table or saw horse type cutting surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cutting surface mountable to a vertical surface.
PRIOR ART PATENT NO. TITLE INVENTOR DATE 5,090,335 TABLE FOR TRUCK BED Kenneth R. 02/25/92 Russell 4,951,991 TELESCOPING TRUCK Dale C. 08/28/90 BED EXTENSION Haigler 4,705,254 ADJUSTABLE AND Mark G. 11/10/87 REMOVABLE VICE STAND Swanson STAND ASSEMBLY FOR MOTOR VEHICLES 4,029,245 AUTOMOBILE MATERIAL David L. 06/14/77 CARRIER Berlin 1,756,629 EXTENDIBLE VISE SUPPORT A. W. 04/29/30 Campbell 5-319164 (JAPAN) WORKING VEHICLE Akihiro 12/03/93 MOUNTED WITH LONG Murakami ARTICLE WORKING 1-282040 (JAPAN) RECEIVING TABLE Ryosuke 11/13/89 DEVICE FOR VEHICLE Okawa 2,468,579 EXTENSIBLE LOAD-SUPPORT- H. Vuori 04/26/49 TING MEANS FOR TRUCKS 5,451,088 COMBINATION FRAME-SUP- Robert L. 09/19/95 PORT BOX RECEIVING & Broad SELF-STABILIZING BED EXT. 5,433,566 TAILGATE-MOUNTED Douglas B. 07/18/95 STABILIZING APPARATUS Bradley 5,267,748 VEHICLE TOOL PLATFORM Charles F. 12/07/93 APPARATUS AND METHOD Curran 5,533,771 MULTIPLE PURPOSE TRUCK Shepard 07/09/96 TAILGATE APPARATUS Taylor; Seabrook Taylor 5,458,389 DEVICE FOR EXTENDING THE Freddie W. 10/17/95 BED OF A TRANSPORT Young VEHICLE 5,575,521 TAILGATE BOX, TABLE, AND Gregory D. 11/19/96 SINK Speis 4,846,385 LOCKABLE MOUNTING William W. 07/11/89 BRACKET FOR CHAIN SAWS Frantus 4,727,777 VEHICLE-MOUNTED SUPPORT John Obester 03/01/88 FOR SHARPENING CHAIN SAWS 5,007,568 TRUCK SIDEWALL MOUNTED Jimmy C. 04/16/91 CHAIN SAW CARRIER Da Vault 5,010,978 APPARATUS AND METHOD Scott A. 04/30/91 FOR A SAWING STAND Jimmerson 5,490,649 DEVISE FOR MOUNTING, Louis N. 02/13/96 SECURING AND SUPPORTING Kusalich PORTABLE POWER TOOLS HAVING BED EXTENSION ASSEMBLIES 5,267,748 VEHICLE TOOL PLATFORM Charles F. 12/07/93 APPARATUS AND METHOD Curran 4,025,014 STORAGE HOOK Charles O. 05/24/77 Larson 2,291,381 DISPLAY FIXTURE C. E. Drake 03/03/41 1,593,722 FASTENING DEVICE FOR B. P. Joyce 07/27/26 GUN TOOLS